


Please Let Me in?

by Lacktoesandtallerants



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Halloween, Love Bites, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacktoesandtallerants/pseuds/Lacktoesandtallerants
Summary: Detective!Shuichi invites Vampire!Rantaro to take refuge with him from a midnight storm… || Vampire and Demons cannot entire a person's house without an invitation!





	Please Let Me in?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Halloween season, please enjoy!

A crack of lightning spread light throughout the night sky, ultimately shocking a lost soul. Before he knew it, it began to pour. The ground, the air, the entire forest was musty with the sense of mystery. Unfortunately he had gotten himself terribly lost. In order to calm his nerves, he tried calming his nerves by feeling each tree he passed by. Taking in his surroundings, watching the ground and runoff fill the footprints he imbedded into the ground as he walked. He soon began to bite his lip; a nervous tick he had for a long time. The air was wet but his lips were dangerously chapped. He could taste the sweet iron that bled from his lips. A chill suddenly ran through his spine as he swore he was being watched. He turned his head quickly, deep navy blue hair covering over parts of his face. Messy, but enough not enough to exacerbate his vision in the dark forest. The rush caused him to walk faster, making sure not to trip. At last a warm light emerged other than the haunting reoccurring flashes of lightening up above. It was the cabin he was told to take shelter in.

Once he reached the front porch, he stopped to turn and check his foot prints. There were only his in the ground, becoming full with the water from the storm. He looked up at the shrouded sky and tucked his lower lip in his mouth in a crooked manner. He couldn't shake the strange feeling.

He knocked on the door to check if any one was home before the door swung right open. A comfortable scent of cinnamon filled the air around him and a weak smile spread across his lips. It settled his nerves only slightly. As soon as he stepped foot into the cabin, a large thump had ushered a quick turn from the anxious male. His lip only suffered more from the knew presence. 

The figure rose, the velvety cloak draping down it's body. Green hair had been revealed along with a pale face. A smirk had spread across his lips.

“Hey there, sugar plum,” the man's voice was deep yet lured the shorter male in, “what finds you here in the middle of the night?”

He could hear his voice chatter and he grabbed at his own sleeve; he dare not to look away.

“Is this your cabin? Uh-”

“Rantaro,” he smiled graciously, “Rantaro Amami. And to answer your queery, no this is not my cabin.” He chuckled and rested his eyes, adjusting his stance. “I was worried seeing you about in the forest so I had to follow you. I didn't want you to worry too much though being that my presence tends to,” his eyes trailed down to where the other had been so desperately clutching onto himself, “scare people.”

Hearing this made him feel quite guilty. The man only wanted to know if he was OK. He flushed and glanced to the side soon after, feeling safer suddenly in his presence. “Thank you for caring, now that I have found the cabin I should be alright.” He smiled and looked at Rantaro who shared the same, unbreaking glance. 

“What might your name be, sugar plum?” The nickname suddenly shot out to him, despite already being called it before. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit more. 

“My name is Shuichi Saihara,” he said with a warm smile. “I'm from the North and I've been traveling to see my uncle. Unfortunately, it was my first time traveling alone and I found myself lost quite fast.” His eyebrows knit together and he looked at the floor, only to find his eyes creeping back up to Rantaro.

“It's alright, I'm sure the storm will be gone by tomorrow morning.” He stepped aside, expecting Rantaro to follow in after him. The taller male's smile slightly faded as he recognized the gesture. 

“Ah, it would be rude of me to enter with an  _ invitation _ .” The response confused Shuichi a bit and he let out a small chuckle.

“It’s a cabin for those who seek refuge from the forest. You can come in.” 

A glint shone brightly in Rantaro's eyes as he stepped himself. Shuichi could have sworn the room had grew colder upon his entrance but he shrugged it off. He walked over to the main room where a fire was lowly lit. Shuichi had plopped down on the nicely cushioned couch and began to strip off his heavy coat with a sigh. Rantaro had chosen the love seat close to the fire. His eyes followed Saiahra's movements.

“What brings you to visit your uncle in such a chaotic time of the month?”

Shuichi looked up at him and smiled, recognizing his interest. 

“Well my uncle is a detective and I really enjoy working under his influence. I've received letters from him on recent murder cases involving a possible vampire suspect. They're all just rumors, of course.” He ended off with a laugh as he set his neatly folded clothing to the side. Rantaro's eyebrow rose, “rumors, huh?” Slowly, he shifted one of his legs over the other in a sophisticated fashion. He tilted his head and let it rest on his arm which was propped up delicately.

“What do you think about,” he trailed off shortly, “mythology and vampires?” A bashful smile appeared along Shuichi's lips. He tucked his hair behind his ear and averted his eyes, “it's all very exciting, you know? I'd love to believe things in mythology and vampires exist; it's all very thrilling yet scary at the same time. It's unpredictable.” He began to bite on his lip again while he was thinking. Rantaro's eyes shot to his lips immediately and focused in. Not long after, Shuichi winced. 

His lip had split. 

He felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment as he knew his fellow cabin mate had been fond of making eye contact within their conversations. 

Rantaro rose and before Shuichi could blink, he felt a cold, dainty finger trace his own jawline.

“What if I told you,” his tongue peaked out and trailed over his upper lip, “that the myths you read in books do exist?” The flirtatious licking of his upper lip had enticed Shuichi, his face now profusely red. He wasn't sure why, but the sudden shortening in distance between the two had caused his heart rate to speed up drastically. His eyes had meet Rantaro's and he could see the glint. The blood had dripped down the curve of Shuichi's lip in silence.

“You're bleeding, Sugar Plum.” His voice was husky now and their gap was only decreasing. Shuichi could feel his own eyes flutter, unable to escape the overwhelming desire. 

“I didn't… bring any tissue.” Slowly, he felt his hands move around Rantaro's neck on their own who then gave a hushed response,

“I'm pretty sure that won't be too much of a problem.” 

With that, Rantaro tilted his head and closed the gap. He took Shuichi's plump, blood covered lower lip into his mouth and ran his tongue along the cut. Shuichi's body began to melt into his arms, he felt his back begin to arch and toes begin to curl. Once the blood had been thoroughly lapped up, Shuichi was pleased to find Rantaro's tongue slide between his own lips. He let out a weak moan and let the tongue explore; grazing against his teeth and soon entwining and rubbing graciously against his own tongue. The slow grinds of their tongues began to flow downwards into each other's hips. Rantaro slid his hand flat under Shuichi's shirt to his back, it was hot and damp from the intimacy and the warmth of the hearth. Their mouths, now open, allowed for their tongues to dance freely. The motions of their hips increased and both had developed bulges to grind against desperately; the crave of skin ship and bare frottage was unbearable. 

As soon as it grew too hot for Shuichi, he turned his head and immediately lay it against Rantaro's heaving shoulders, his own shoulders moving respectively. His breaths were heavy and his hands had grasped onto Rantaro's shirt. Their kiss had been broken but their grinding did not cease. Shuichi's back remained arched as Rantaro led him in grinding. His eyes, half lidded, were staring at the nape of Shuichi's neck. The slow grinds drew strings of moans straight from Shuichi's throat. Occasionally, grinding in a certain way would send shocks up Shuichi's body, causing him to jolt and grind against Rantaro with more pressure.

 

Slowly, Rantaro slid his hand to Shuichi's side, caressing it gently. He began to tremble feeling the light movements on his skin; swallowing hard, he looked up at Rantaro. His eyes pleaded out to him and Rantaro could see it. He hovered over him and, in the process, lay Shuichi against the couch arm. He cupped the other's red cheek and smiled, eyes remaining half lidded. 

“Sugar plum,” he drew close to his face, “you won't mind if I bite, yes…?”

Shuichi's eyes widened and he glanced to the sides. 

“I-I,” he stammered, finding himself drifting out slowly into uncharted territory. 

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” The same predator-like gleam shone brightly in Rantaro's eyes. He leaned down quickly and latched onto the flustered male's neck. Shuichi responded with a sweet moan, pressing his eyes and lips shut. A small whimper followed soon after. Rantaro's tongue pressed against a sweet spot on his neck. His eyes closed and he parted away, breathing cool air against the wet patch he just produced. Shuichi arched his back into Rantaro who quickly used his arm to embrace him closer. Rantaro drew his lips back to reveal razor-like fangs, they pierced into Shuichi's flesh and sweet drops of blood began to trickle down his nape.

Shuichi winced once again in pleasure. Tremors shook throughout his body and a few tears budded at his eyes.

“Please…” Shuichi gasped out, unaware of what the vampire had done. His mind was clogged; he was desperate, touch starved. His clothing suddenly appeared to be a nuisance.  Once the blood was cleaned up, Rantaro slowly shifted down to the other's waistline. Their eyes connected again as Rantaro rested his chin lightly against Shuichi's abdomen. 

“May I?” Shuichi nodded quickly and earned a chuckle from Rantaro. 

The vampire pulled down his pants, only to be met with a pleasant site; Shuichi's erection perked up as the cool air hit the base. His voice shuddered and his eyes shut, slowly beginning to bite his lip again out of habit. It was swollen from when Rantaro had sucked on it earlier. The vampire himself was admiring his new treat. He licked his upper lip before leaning in and taking the length into his mouth with ease. A cracked moan escaped from Shuichi, causing his body to convulse. His body had been extremely touch starved, the slightest stimulation given to him by Rantaro earlier was enough to set him on edge. Rantaro ran his tongue over the slit of the head, his eyes opening ever so slightly to take in the site once more. 

“Wait-” Shuichi whimpered out to Rantaro, “coming-!” The sudden ejaculation surprised him; it was so quick to happen. Pearly white ropes of come had coated the Vampires lip and cheek along with Shuichi himself, yet the painful erection did not disappear.

“Poor thing,” Rantaro cooed as he ran his tongue along his lip, tasting what had coated it, “have you been pent up? That's no good you know.” Shuichi was only able to let out soft noises from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. 

“Please don't tease me,” his eyes shifted to the side. “Can you put it in already?” Rantaro grew shocked from the sudden confession and blush dusted across his pale cheek. 

“Of course, sugar plum,” he let out a low chuckle and unclipped his cape from around his collar. It pooled to the ground with his white blouse soon after. Shuichi swallowed hard; it was his turn to admire Rantaro's body. His toned chest was coated in a thin layer of sweat from the work he just performed. It was not long before the vampire made his next move on the detective. He held his legs up to Shuichi's chest which he found to be useful. Squeals of sudden shock sounded from the flustered detective. 

“W-Wait! Can't we do it in a different position?” He cried out desperately; it was unknown to him as well that he could be this flexible. Since Rantaro had already taken off the pants and underwear of the man below him, he brought his fingers straight up to prod at his entrance. A tiny knot reappeared in the pit of Shuichi's abdomen. 

“Relax,” with that, one finger had delicately slide inside of Shuichi. The velvety texture inside of him aroused Rantaro. He found himself grinning as the heat produced from Shuichi's body enamoured him. As he began thrusting his finger, he used his other hand to strip off his own pants. Both the two were completely naked.

To Shuichi, the finger that had entered him was awfully cold. The sensitive sections within him were being stroked with what felt to be a chilled, plush rod. He couldn't handle the lack of stimulation knowing that one finger could feel this amazing. He glanced up at Rantaro, eyes half lidded now as well, and began to slowly move his hips along with the slow throats made by Rantaro's finger. He stared down at the other's  urgent expression and began to thrust the finger faster, deeper, but it wasn't enough. The addition of speed and stimulation from one finger was nowhere near satisfactory. Shuichi felt prepared enough; he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. His nipple had been bright and perky, bothered by the lack of attention. His erection was spouting bud after bud of precum which dripped down to the base. Sometime passed before the room had gone mute with moans of pleasure from Shuichi. He stared up at Rantaro, face crimson red. His lips parted and he mouth out three words to the vampire above him.

“Please, fuck me.”

A pang shot right to the tip of Rantaro's cock. His grip on Shuichi's thighs became stiff. 

“I’ll give you what you want,” he muttered below his breath. He slicked himself up with his own precum and pressed straight into Shuichi's body, stopping as soon as their hips had met each other's. Shuichi's back was arched at a painful angle, his erect nipples were accented by the firelight and appeared as more treats to Rantaro. Knowing that he had been neglecting the poor things, he leaned down and took one into his mouth. He licked the bud promptly and soon began to suck, nipping it occasionally to add another jolt into Shuichi's body. A small patch of precum had quickly formed on Shuichi's abdomen. His nails were dug into the couch, grasping on for dear life. The pleasure filling his body with every in and out movement made from Rantaro was immense. He tried his best not to completely blank out from the stimulation. With each thrust, he felt every individual  throb of Rantaro's rock hard cock as it pierced its way repetitively in his ass. Breaths short and filled mostly with moans, he tried everything possible to get his head straight by keeping track of Rantaro's thrusts.

_ In, out. In, out. In, out.  _ Soon, however, the vampires thrusts were too erratic after digging straight into Shuichi's vulnerable prostate. The knot in his abdomen untangled and cum coated both of their stomachs. Rantaro was still pressed right up against him, sucking hard on his other nipple now. He paid little attention to the warm sensation he felt against their bodies and continued to drill into him. The small swears and curses Shuichi whimpered out turned Rantaro on more if possible; he was so adorable.

“Sugar plum, I think I found your spot…” The undeniable evidence was displayed from the immediate release he had moments ago upon contact. 

The room soon filled up with countless begs and pleads from Shuichi.

“Don't stop, Amami, please.” His cheeks were wet with sweat and tears, two of the three salty fluids that Shuichi had produced within that moment. The violent motions of Rantaro's thrusts and the noises produced with each slap of their skin fed Shuichi's desire. He moved his hips similar to how they were grinding earlier, this caused Rantaro to raise an eyebrow. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his lips and he brought the thrusts to an immediate, rough halt. 

Rantaro's entire length was engulfed by Shuichi's ass. It tightened occasionally around him, slowly beginning to miss the rash movements made by the vampire's hips. If Shuichi thought that he was already as deep as he could hit against his prostate, he was terribly wrong. Rantaro hid his face against the crook of Shuichi's neck and bit down, blood soon trickling atop his skin once again. He bucked his hips slowly, grinding in deeper and pressing further and further into him. Shuichi let out a high pitched “Oh,” and resumed his grinding from before. The new bite had caused him to cry ever so slightly. Every movement made by Rantaro caused the head of his cock to massage Shuichi's prostate. These new movements created another pool of cum on Shuichi's stomach. His head was already dizzy, counting the thrusts had failed and at this point, and he was too aroused to let any filter stop him. 

“You're going to milk me if you keep moving like this,” Shuichi whimpered out. Rantaro opened his eyes and pressed down deep inside him. 

“Just a bit more sugar plum, you can endure it fast, yeah?” A pout developed on his split lips and he cried.

“Please make me cum.” The slow deep grinds had hastened. The depth did not change. All over again, Rantaro was hitting directly into Shuichi's prostate. He groaned out and latch hard onto Shuichi's shoulder. He felt his climax nearing an end as well.

“I'm going to come,” Shuichi whined desperately between cries. As he felt a hot stream of cum fill up his ass and hit his prostate, he released as well. Rantaro's release went on for much longer; his cock throbbed with ever splurt of cum that entered Shuichi. His body was trembling nonstop at the new desire for being filled do much. the couch was freed from Shuichi's death grip and he placed them weakly onto Rantaro's heaving chest. They looked into each other's eyes and let out soft laughter's, touching their foreheads together. Exhaustion overcame both of them and they fell asleep.


End file.
